Frans Collection
by StarRoseColors
Summary: A collection of Sans x Frisk
1. Snowy Days

Frisk looked up at the knock on her door. "Hello?"

A muffled voice said "You're supposed to say who's there, kid."

The brunette woman stood up from the box at her neighbor's voice. DETERMINATION filled her as she struggled to get through the moving boxes. She smiled when she finally got to the door. "Fine. Who's there?"

"Snowy."

"Snowy who?"

"Snowy in the word snow- just an s, and an n, and an ow."

Frisk giggled, opening the door to the skeleton. Sans Snowdin smiled down at her, holding two cups of hot chocolate.

"What's all this for?"

"Well, you said yesterday that you were starting to feel homesick for Hotland. So, why not toast your first winter?" He said.

Frisk nodded, grabbing her coat.

The two stood on the porch of Frisk's house, watching it snow. Sans smiled as Frisk finished her hot chocolate and then ran to the whiteness.

The blush on her face was absolutely adorable, but what made Sans' cheekbones flush blue was her sticking her tongue out to catch the flakes.

Frisk was really too adorable.


	2. Fuck Off Flowers

Sans leaned against the wall, red sweat running down his face. He glanced down at the bouquet in his hands, wondering.

He glanced behind the corner to stare at _Toriel's Blossoms_. The pretty brunette cashier girl was sweeping the outside.

Why had he said that?

All Sans had wanted was payback for Papyrus' teasing. So, he had decided to get him a bouquet that meant "Fuck off."

He had stormed into the shop, said his order, then looked up.

The cashier girl was down right gorgeous- amber eyes the color of honey, long brown curls, and beautiful tanned skin. Her name tag read "FRISK." Sans had stood there, cheeks reddening. Her own cheeks were so red, it had been hard to resist the temptation to pounce on her.

Luckily, Toriel had come in and gave him the proper flowers and Sans had gotten out of there quick.

He sighed, looking at the flowers. Something red caught his eye- a red rose.

Sans glanced back to see Frisk smile at him. Then she entered the shop.

"Heh." He mumbled.

He should come back.


	3. Happiness

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frisk sometimes didn't comprehend emotion. She understood that what's made you feel things, such as anger from Papyrus' teasing, or annoyance at Chara's constant attempts to "help" her. Those feelings came easily to her as easy as no emotions did./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But when Sans came up to her with his big grin and cheerful starry eyes, Frisk felt something different and new. Her cheeks would heat up, and her annoyance faded away. She would enjoy the small things, such as Napstabot's channel or the smell of golden flower tea. Pride came at the short skeleton's accomplishments and it became easier to calm down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's happiness!" Chara explained when Frisk asked. "It means you feel pleasure or contentment around Sans."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frisk decided not to question it. She just continued being happy around Sans./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Human!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Her happiest moment…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Will you go on a date with me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There he stood, with a blue flush across his cheeks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Of course Sans."/p 


	4. Tribute

"MOMMY!"

Sans and Frisk looked up at the scream of their daughter. Aliza ran to Frisk, burying her face in her mother's chest. The parents exchanged looks and Frisk set her crossword down.

"Aliza, what's wrong?" Frisk asked in concern. Her daughter's amber eyes were huge and filled with tears.

"I-I'm bleeding and my stomach _hurts_ and I feel like I'm going to throw up!"

Frisk sighed, a smile appearing. "Where are you bleeding?"

Aliza could only point down to her womanhood. Sure enough, there was blood running down her leg. Frisk sighed again

"Okay, honey, you're going through your period. This-"

"It means you're the sacrifice to the elder gods."

"Sans!"

The skeleton shrugged at his bride. "What?" He asked, catching a glance at his daughter. Aliza was hyperventilating, her eyes wide. "Oh shit."

The girl screamed and ran upstairs. The two winced at the bathroom door slamming. Frisk aimed a glare at her husband before hurrying after her daughter.


	5. Car

_Gotta get to school, gotta get to school, gotta get to school._

Frisk repeated that mantra to herself as she ran in the street, ignoring yells of anger and such. Toriel always worried about her safety when she walked to school, fearing she would lose another child in mob business...

She heard the car before a hand grabbed her by the collar, yanking her out of the street. The pink Buick rushed by, over where Frisk had been a second ago. The thirteen year old looked up.

The monster that had grabbed her was a skeleton, holes in his palms. There was two cracks in his skull- one extending under his socket, one extending upwards. A gold eye turned to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"What in stars were you doing?"

Frisk was set down, next to a still smoking cigarette. "Walking to school." She said. "Thanks mister!"

Don G Snowdin watched the little girl walk away from him. She hurried through the empty street and soon disappeared. He chuckled as he lit another cigarette. "Weird kid."

In six years, he would eat his words.


	6. Wound

**This is an AU where Sans is a general for the monsters in the Great War- the war between the humans and monsters. Frisk is a assistant for one of the the generals for the humans.**

The sleeve of his uniform was turning red. Sans grunted as he pulled up his sleeve, staring at the bone. There was a large crack, leaking marrow. He groaned, looking around. His LV was high, meaning he wouldn't die...

Yet.

He needed to get back to his soldiers.

The crack of a stick made Sans look up.

A human girl, dressed in the navy dress and coat, of a general's assistant stared at him. Her brown hair was tied back with a scarlet bow, revealing that she was very pretty.

Sans growled, snapping his fingers. Bones appeared, ready to sink into the young woman...

Then her fingers pressed against the wound. He grunted with the pain as she stared at it in concern. The human quickly reached into her pocket, Sans tensing as he readied for a dagger to sink into his SOUL...

It was a water bottle.

She poured the water over his wound, washing away the marrow and shards of bone. Then her gloved hand yanked the ribbon out of her hair, letting her brown curls flow freely. The ribbon bound his wound, Sans noting how effortlessly she did it.

Then the young human stood and walked away.

Sans stared down at his wound, opening his mouth to speak...only to realize that she was gone. The skeleton looked down, noticing something on the ribbon.

 _FRISK_ was written in neat cursive.


End file.
